pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies : Ridiculous Realms
Plants vs Zombies : Ridiculous Realms is a sequel to Plants vs Zombies 2. In the game, you progress through surreal worlds which are extra difficult to beat, and and as such are designed for more hardcore gamers of the series. The game is currently in a Pre alpha stage, and is not completely finished as a result. Plot It has been 100 years since the end of The Great War of Neighborville, and things have returned to normal. Crazy Dave Jr and Dr Zomboss have carried the fight between plants and zombies to other places, while leaving the other plants and zombies to fight among each other. These fights have seen the rise and fall of plant and zombie merchant families looking to make it rich on the battlefield. Two merchant families have survived though and are using this situation to their advantage, creating new plants and zombies with their newly acquired technologies. It seems, war never changes... Areas and Realms Areas in this game are grouped into realms. Each realm has it's own theme and zombies to be found. Basic Realm Game Modes Adventure Mode : * Unlocked at the start Defeat zombies with plants. Simple. Town Center * Unlocked after tutorial Experience a hub world like no other! Plantazon * Unlocked after Isla De La Nube Day 4 Buy exclusive plants, costumes and other objects in Plantazon, the best online shop for all of your plant-tactic needs! Gallery Pvz ridiculous realms hub world.png|Town Center 8F1BDF62-C93D-41BB-AA4E-2F300EBB6888.png|Shop Major Updates Pre-Alpha Pre-Alpha 1.0 : Game released to the public for testing across the United States. Pre-Alpha 1.2 : New logo, as well as hub world. Alpha Alpha 1.0 : Shop added, three new plants and two new costumes. Features and Mechanics Sun Sun is a currency used to buy plants. Here are all the types and how much sun they have : Tiny is 5 Small is 25 Normal is 50 And Large is 75. Plant Food Plant food give plants a short or permanent boost, depending on the plant. They can be obtained by defeating glowing zombies or by spending 1000 coins to buy them. Coins Coin are a type of currency used to buy plant food for 1000 coins, lawnmowers for 10000 and power ups for what ever they cost. Shovel The shovel is used to dig up plants. It is useful for digging up plants you don’t want. Seed Packets Seed packets contain the seeds necessary for planting plants. Without them, you wouldn’t be able to place plants. Seed Slots Seed Slots currently hold up to 6 seed packets you can plant in the level. As the game gets updates seed slot trophies will be added giving you more seed slots, therefore allowing you to add more seed packets. Plants Main article here : https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_(Plants_vs_Zombies_:_Ridiculous_Realms) Zombies Main article here : https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Zombies_(Plants_vs_Zombies_:_Ridiculous_Realms) Upcoming Content Main article here : https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_Vs_Zombies_:_Ridiculous_Realms/Upcoming_content Sound Track Main article here : https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Sound_Track_(Plants_vs_Zombies_:_Ridiculous_Realms) Achievements Pre-Alpha Gallery 2975E0F8-E837-4E14-B939-3C6C5279A5C2.png|Current icon for the game. FFD698A5-3FA6-4E02-A197-360C67A3F6B7.png|Plants Vs Zombies : Ridiculous Realms Pre alpha 1.0 logo Pvz ridiculous realms logo.png|PvZ Ridiculous Realms Current Logo Trivia * All levels for all worlds are free to edit sections because I am not able to shrink images to fit in tables. * The game normally costs $7.99, but on discounts the price is $3.99, which is half the price it normally is. Category:Plants vs Zombies : Ridiculous Realms Category:Games Category:Fanon Games